Always be afraid
by ApocalypseAmerican
Summary: SO what dad? Its human if i remember right to love! I love him dad! And you will never change that. I love the sun and its warmth. I love freedom. I love it when i feel free. Can you understand?No?Love is... magical. OCxGuy, Maybe some EepxGuy, Obvious Grug hate Guy, Eep&OC call eachother twin but are two years apart in age-OC is 17HIATUS
1. Water

"Eep, do you have a problem with … _it_?"

"No."

"Why does our dad?"

Eep stopped and thought for a moment. "Because we're his little girls, and he doesn't want us to grow up."

Breeze started to pout. "But' that's life! _Honestly!_ We'll grow up eventually, and **nothing** can stop that! I'm not a baby anymore- I know how to walk and talk and hunt. And Like you, I hate the cave. I want to know what I see, feel, there, Out in the real world. Where there's light. Not a cramped, dark cave."

"Well, I'm sorry that you feel that way Breeze. I do all of this to protect you. I always have. The same for Eep, Thunk, and Ugga, and Sandy. Because I cared _all these years_ for all of you to stay safe."

Breeze turned and put her hands, which were now fists, by her sides and gave him A defiant glare. "Yeah, you care so much that we get **noooo **Freedom at **_ALL!_**I have to stay in the cave, so does everyone else here. No life. Just surviving. I want freedom, happiness. I'm not a little girl anymore dad… I'm not. I have a mind of my own. I have the ability to make choices of my own and follow my own path. I don't neec to be restrained from the ability to live because you constantly live in fear all of the time! There's no reason for it! The fear!"

" Its hell out there! It's too _dangerous_ to let a _child_ out there by herself! The world is not safe anymore- no it never has been, and never will be. You are just a girl, and a child. You aren't strong enough!"

"Oh so **_I'm_** weak hearted? Pysically too? Wow. Some nerve you have to say that to me! I'm your daughter, or at least to my knowledge! I swear, it's like I am _so_ much smarter than you dad! I have thoughts and ideas!"

* * *

Guy watched them father and daughter argue from the log he was in. She did seem to have an far more open mind than her father, that part was obvious, at least to him it was.

If she was his daughter though, wouldn't she be narrow minded too though? He thought that would be the case.

Guy sighed. She was different. So was her sister? Eep. But there was just something about Breeze that drew him to her. She didn't seem at all like them to him.

He set his focus back on the fighting father and daughter.

"I know what is best for all of you! I have plenty more experience in life than you! You are so insubordinate to me, To the point of sneaking out last night to see if that-"He pointed towards his direction-"boy was going to be there? And what was that thing that you brought home with you last night? I'm sure it was dangerous in some way!"

'Like you'd care if I was hurt by it anyway!"

"I would…"

"And it was a gift dad! I bet you don't know enough to understand the concept of a gift, or that you've given or received one ever! I don't see why you have to be so cruel about it! Or why you destroyed it and have absolutely no willed to open your mind!"

* * *

Breeze ran out of the cave to the noise of her father's yells. She just kept going until she reached an area surrounded by a few trees and lots of ferns and bushes and berries, a small lake, like an oasis, a small paradise. She knew that Eep would know her whereabouts, because they'd found this place when they were little and used to come here every day.

She sat down near the edge of the lake and skimmed her fingers over its surface, causing ripples to spread, disrupting the silky reflection of the area around her. She placed one hand on the ground next to her, pulling the other back to tuck some hair behind her ear. She was tired of the tension and the fighting. Every day she wanted just to cry and release some of the pain, but she refused to show weakness. Sighing, Breeze decided to just jump in the water and swim- she loved the water, it felt smooth and relaxing, like the sun.

* * *

_"Psst"_

"Huh?"

Eep turned around to see who made that noise. It was Guy.

"Can you help get me out of here?" He asked.

She thought about it for the briefest of moments, then decided she distract her dad long enough for Guy to escape. She told herself mentally that it was for her sister, but she had a small crush on the boy too. However, she shoved the latter to the side.

"Yeah, I'll distract dad."

He mumbled some noise of thanks for her help.

"Again, thanks a lot."

"No problem."

* * *

Guy ran off in the direction he saw Breeze run, figuring he'd find her.

He heard her before he saw her. Or at least the noise she was making, anyway He heard a splash in the direction of the trees and ferns. Then a few more. So he ran over in that direction-only a few meters, a short distance-and pushed through the plants, to see Breeze swimming and laughing. He hadn't heard that noise in a long time. Laughter. A noise universally associated with joy. Of course, it made Guy smile. How long had it been since he'd heard laughter anyway?

Breeze rose back up from under the water and spotted him.

"Hey, come on in! It's fun!"

Guy just shrugged. "Well… Eh, what the heck!" He kicked off his Large, furry shoes, found an overhang and jumped in. He laughed. He hadn't done that in years.

It felt good to laugh. It really did.

"Hey Guy, look out!"

He turned around in alarm just to get a bunch of water splashed in his face, and Breeze laughing at his confused lost puppy expression.

"You should have seen your face-Hey!"

Now it was his turn to laugh.

END words:1,020


	2. Sunlight

For breez'z dress c this link: p/leopard-printed-short-dress

Breeze reached her hand up to the light, In the same fashion that her twin, Eep, did. She loved the warmth of it. And she climbed up the cliff every day. It felt good to her, how it warmed her long waist-length brunette hair, and her face. She felt like it was just what she needed to escape.

"_Belt, shush_!"

Breeze whipped her head around after quickly topping the cliff for that noise she heard.

"Hello, is somebody there…?" She said, Large blueberry eyes darting around in slight nervousness. She slowly stepped forward a few steps.

"_Belt, shush!"_ Guy ushered to his pet, who rolled his eyes at the worried teen.

"Hello, is anyone here…?"

Guy tensed up upon hearing somebody's voice.

"Eep, get your sister!"

"Okay dad!" Eep sighed. And her dad used _her_ as an example, not her sister? Honestly!

"Breeze, come on!"

Breeze walked forward some more, ignoring her father and twin sisters calls for her, instead heading for the spot she thought she heard the noise come from. She turned and saw another person, a teenage boy, looking back at her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Guy and-"

Breeze sped off to the continuous calling.

"Back to the cave…"

Breeze crept out of the cave, wanting to see if he would be there.

Buttt…. She didn't know her dad was watching her…

She climbed up the cliff swiftly and quietly, only to see that there was only something that looked like a sun in the center.

She cautiously approached the yellow-orange sunlike thing, reaching out to touch it but withdrawing her hand at the feel of heat on it. She marveled at this thing in front of her that was so like the sun. She reached out and grabbed the handle.

"Stop!"

Breeze stopped and looked back up at the voice, seeing the same boy she'd seen earlier.

"Hi…"

"You're back…."

"Yeah,..I was wondering if you'd be here…"

She stopped and gazed into Guy's eyes, mesmerized. _What a pretty color…_

_"Yeah, I was wondering if you'd be here…"_

Guy just looked back up into her eyes, at the exact same moment.

He thought the reflection of the fire made it look like her eyes were filled with stars.

Grug frowned.

"Not gonna happen."

Breeze blushed unknowingly at the fact that he was leaning closer to her, and she was towards him. Honestly, she was 17 and had never kissed somebody!

_"Forget about dad… not like he'll ever know. Ever…"_

Her thought was cut short by someones lips on hers. Breeze shoved all thoughts of her father to the back of her head. Shouldn't you enjoy what you have while you have it? And since she felt confident, almost _beautiful_, She'd just go with it.

And when he drew back from her, she felt unhappy, just slightly.

**_"BBRRREEEEEEEZZZEEEE!"_**

Her skin paled.

"You need to go. Now."

"But-"

"you have to."

He hesitrated for a moment, before placing something in her hand.

"If you're ever in trouble, just think of me and I will come." Then he ran off with a small smile.

"Beautiful." The first word that came out of her mouth.

Her father grabbed her shoulder and twisted her around.

"WHO WAS THAT? WHY ARE YOU UP HERE,YOU KNOW BETTER! AND WHHYYY WAS HE ALL OVER YOU?-"

"Dad, he WASN'T, I Let HIM KISS ME!"

His eye twitched. "What did you just say?"

"I let him kiss me dad."

"you can't ground me forever!"

"I xan, I have."

"At least I still have this…" Breeze mumbled, before it was yanked out of her hand and destroyed.

"DAD!"

She started to cry.

" what's wrong with you?!"

"It was beautiful!"


	3. Daddy's never gonna let go

"Dad, maybe if you had just swallowed your pride for once and listened to him,

Then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"WHY do you only listen to him and never to me? I am your father!"

Breeze scoffed. "Yeah, an unsupportive one, unwilling to listen to new suggestions! AND COMPLETELY UNSUPPORTIVE OF MY RELATIONSHIP WITH GUY!"

* * *

"…"

"You feel like we're in a relationship?"

A slight blush crept over her cheeks. "Yeah…"

Guy blushed in return. "I-I'm glad to hear that… Because I do too."

Breeze's blush darkened. "… Oh…"

* * *

Lucky his daughter didn't know he was listening in on then.

In his mind Breeze would always be a little girl. A little girl who barely talked, and who he was still teaching to hunt, Still picked up and swung around and around and around in the air while she laughed.

So did she really think he'd let her go that easy?

* * *

"Come on, work! WORK!" Guy grinded his teeth together as he tried to start a fire for a torch, so that they could keep on moving out of the cave. He became aware of Breeze's presence when he felt air on his shoulder. Guy felt a blush on his cheeks as her head fell on his shoulder, finally having fallen asleep.

"Breeze?"

"…"

Now he was sure she'd fallen asleep.

When he thought about it, he was actually getting tired himself.

He fell asleep right as the fire finally lit up.

Guy's eyes opened slowly, slightly drowsy from sleep, before turning his head and seeing Breeze's head on his shoulder. He smiled stroking some of her hair.

He swore that she just got more beautiful.

He smiled as her eyes fluttered open.

"huuhmm…?"

"Rise and shine.. We got to keep on moving Breezy."

She rubbed her eyes before getting up.

"m'kay."

When she did she stumbled forward and knocked over Guy, landing on top of him. A few awkward chuckles came from each of them. They're arms got all tangled up as they get up at the same time. As they tried to untangle themselves they were saying a bunch of apologies that kept getting mixed up.

* * *

Grug heard a bunch of mixed noises coming from the direction he was facing, and he speed walked in that direction.

"He better not be doing ANYTHING to my little girl!"

Grug stormed into the cavern that the two were in.

He gave them an menacing glare when he saw his daughter was on top of this boy that she called Guy.

"Okay, so my arm pulls here-

"I unbend my elbow here-"

"Let go here-"

Grug twitched at hearing his daughter say l'Let go here". Assuming that they were getting closer to going at it.

"yank this arm-"

"twist and pull my hand here-"

"FINALLY!" Both Breeze and Guy yelled at once, exasperated.

Breeze and Guy exchanged smiles.

He got up onto his feet and extended his hand to her, which she gladly took, and he helped her get to her feet. She gave him a hug, and he tensed up slightly, with the feeling that they were being watched. But he knocked that feeling to the side, and relaxed giving her one in return.

End word:539


	4. Crystal clear water

"Stay back. It could be dangerous."

"DDAADDD!"

Guy jumped in the crystal clear water, Breeze right behind him.

"I hope you all are wearing your swimsuits!" Breeze called to the rest of her family once she'd jumped in.

She was laughing.

Water made her happy, yet scared.

Like Guy.


	5. Dad's acceptence after 3 years

**Prompt: Acceptance at last**

Grug had called Guy in a while back to talk to him about his daughter Breeze. He'd told him how he'd finally come to terms with Breeze liking him. He still had a fair bit of warming up to do though, he admitted that. Guy was a giid mate for his daughter- However hard it was for him to suck up his pride and admit that was true, he would.

"Okay… As hard as it is to accept and admit it, my daughter grew up three years ago when she met you. And I hate it so much. I wish both Eep and her were still little girls. But I can't change time."

"I think she grew up a while before, at least mentally. When I met her she was already an individual."

"I know you love her. I'm not that oblivious."

Guy just flustered. "Uh… What am I kidding, you got me."

"And I'm sorry for how long it took for me to accept that you and Breeze were in love. I accept you yourself long before this. But I didn't want to let go."

"Its alright. I'm sure that every parent feels that way Grug."

"Still, it was wrong of me to refuse the evidence that slapped me in the face. None of us would even be here if it wasn't for you.

"And when you were taking us here I despised you. Then I started thinking that if I had ideas they would like me again. That was all in my head."

Guy chuckled. "Honestly, it was."

"But you're a good man, and I accept you fully now."


	6. Blew-berries and Nuts

"Eep, want a blueberry?"

"Uh, Breeze girl, what's a Blew-beary?"

Breeze rolled her eyes. "A berry that is colored dark blue."

"Sure!"

Breeze smiled slightly. "Open your mouth all the way and tilt your head back slightly Eepers."

"Ok…?" Eep did as told, right after she did, Breeze threw the blueberry into her mouth.

"Grahhh!"

Breeze giggled at her sis's reation. "LOL. So funny. You should have seen you face Eepers!"

Eep collected her bearings. "Yeah yeah, whateva!"

They laughed togather.

Breeze hatched a plan to let them have a bit of fun.

"Heeeyyy Eep's. You wanna go throw these at dad?"

Eep turn with an happy and mischievous expression on it. "Ohhh yeahhh…"

The girls gathers an armful each then found a suitable place to wait.

Breeze turned and whispered to Eep,"You ready?"

Eep rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Well duh!"

Breeze smiled. "3…2…1…NOW!"

The sisters started throwing berries like no tomorrow at the unsuspecting person, which just so happened to be Guy, Not Grug. EPIC FAIL.

Well, sort of anyway.

The sisters jumped up and did a high-five cheering before they notice they hit the wrong person.

Oops.

"Uh-oh,: They said simultaneously as Guy storm over. He was covered in blueberrys, and Eep and Breeze started laughing hysterically.

"What the heck was that for!"

"We-we thought you were dad…"

Guy's turn.

He grabbed an armful of nuts and started throwing them at the two girls who ran away.


End file.
